1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner feeding container and powder feeding container that refill toner in a toner cartridge installed for apparatuses such as copiers and multi-functional printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Hereafter, a toner feeding container is used as an example to illustrate this type of powder feeding container. For apparatuses such as copiers and multi-functional printers that install toner cartridges with toner refill functions, a service person needs to refill toner in a toner cartridge when the toner in the toner cartridge runs out.
Conventionally, a toner feeding container that is used for refilling toner is made from plastic material. For example, as shown in FIG. 8, the container is configured with container 801 that has a function to contain toner, and funnel 802 that has a function to pour toner into a toner cartridge. Container 801 has a cylindrical form to which funnel 802 is fully attached, narrowly stretching into small opening 803 formed at the extremity.
When refilling toner, the above-described toner is used as follows. First, a service person brings a toner feeding container to a user who has a copier or the like, having no remaining toner. Then, the service person takes out a toner cartridge with no toner from the copier. He/she releases opening 803 by removing a cap fitted to funnel 802 of the toner feeding container. Then, he/she turns over the toner feeder container upside down, fits opening 803 of the toner feeding container to an opening (805 of FIG. 8) for toner refill, and drops the toner into toner cartridge 804. After finishing the toner refill into toner cartridge 804, he/she takes back the empty toner feeding container.
However, the conventional toner feeding container had the following problem.
The conventional toner feeding container has only one opening 803 at the extremity of funnel 802, and the toner feeding container is turned upside down so that opening 803 is faced down and the toner flows from opening 803. Therefore, during the toner flow, the toner is compressed at the bottom of the toner feeding container. Furthermore, funnel 802 is narrowed toward opening 803. Thus, the toner becomes compressed around opening 803, thereby increasing the internal pressure. This clogs the toner, preventing the toner from easily flowing outward.
Therefore, the service person is required to perform a very bothersome task such as either squeezing the toner feeding container to drop the toner, or removing the toner feeding container from toner cartridge 804 to hit the container on a nearby desk, or the like, facing the opening 803 upward, so that the toner clogged around opening 803 is broken down. Then, the service person has to turn the container upside down again, to fit the container back into toner cartridge 804.
The toner feeding cartridge is not fixed inside of the apparatus but is collected after the toner is transferred into the toner cartridge as it is no longer needed. However, since the toner feeding container is made from plastic, it is impossible to fold the container into a small size even if it is empty. Thus, only the same number of toner feeding containers as full containers can be fit in a delivery case. Therefore, it is impossible to cut the delivery cost after the containers are emptied, creating unnecessary costs.
Furthermore, as described above, a toner feeding container is no longer of use after the toner is refilled into the toner cartridge. Nevertheless, the plastic toner feeding container becomes a waste of resources since it is disposed after a refill.
Moreover, when toner is refilled with the above toner feeding container for the entire copiers and multifunctional printers across the country, an enormous amount of trash will be generated every year thus creating a severe adverse impact to the environment.
This invention is provided to address the above-described problems. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a toner feeding container and powder feeding container that can simplify the powder (e.g., toner) refill process, decreasing the delivery cost after the toner feeding container is used for refill, and is environmentally friendly.
The powder feeding container according to the present invention is made from paper, resin film, or a synthetic film made with paper and resin film, the container containing powder within, and having a peak at one end, which is formed from an incline that starts from a middle of one edge of the container. The peak end is cut to form a first opening that releases the inside powder, whereas a change proximity area that starts forming an inclined edge is cut, and the rear area from the incision is folded inward, so that air is sent into the first opening along the inner wall of the inclined edge, forming a second opening.
According to the present invention, air is sent into the first opening from the second opening along the inner wall of the inclined edge, while controlling the amount of powder that flows into the first opening by an inner wall of an incline formed by the folded-in portion in to the inner body, preventing a sudden influx of powder flowing into the first opening. Therefore, it is possible to prevent the powder from becoming compressed around the first opening by restricting the powder outflow, and prevent the increasing inner pressure of the powder by allowing the airflow. Since the powder flow is maintained, it is possible to securely prevent the powder from becoming solid around the first opening and clogging the first opening, and smoothly eject the powder.